A Drow's Tale
by BunnyGirl1520
Summary: This isn't mine. It's one of my friend's stories. It's written off of "The legend of Drizzt" Girl from underground captured by surface elves. What will become of her? Is fate on her side?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

All I could hear was the rattle of chains and the cries of my people being attacked, then it all faded into darkness, someone came up behind me and shoved something in my face. When I awoke, I was with a few other girls and a few boys, as I regained my senses I realized we were on the surface. My kind lived in the Underdark, which are giant underground caverns that you could fit a whole city in, and our kind did it is called Menzoberranzan so we never had any need to go to the surface. Unless you were a skilled mage and warrior going to raid a surface elve's camp, but to most of us juveniles, this was new. When morning came, it burned our eyes for we were used to the dark.

We walked for what felt like ages then we suddenly stopped. A man about twenty, I think came up, and asked us our names and houses and when he finally came to me he said " You're a little young to be the head matron of your house"

I nodded, "My matron died so I became matron of house An'daur, my name is Sateari". The man didn't bother asking the men for they were inferior in my culture. As we kept walking I heard something following us, I turned around and came face to face with the drow's sworn enemy, a surface elf. I went flying back, and turned to run but not fast enough, he caught me in mid-scream, "don't try to escape or call for help, or I will hurt you little drow," he whispered in my ear. He picked me up, and swung me up on his shoulder and started to climb.

I must have drifted off to sleep, for when I opened my eyes I was in a whole other world. The forest was dark; it must have been night for some time, probably midnight, I thought to myself, "Now for my next problem, how the heck am I supposed to get out of this," I said aloud without really realizing.

"You won't be getting out anytime soon my little drow," I heard someone say from outside the cage I was in, it was the elf that grabbed me, I finally get to see the jerk's face. I was surprised at what I saw, he looked to be around my age.

He had light colored skin, and brownish green eyes, his long blonde hair was braided and he was dressed in animal skins, he was nothing like me. I still couldn't believe we were distant relatives, compared to my ebony black skin and white hair we were total opposites. "You look different from the rest of your kind, why are your eyes gold and not red like the rest of your kinds eyes?" He asked, but I didn't answer.

He was staring at me with eyes of a predator. "Tell you what, if you tell me your name I'll tell you mine," he said. So, I told him to lean in and as he did; I spat in his face.

"So, you still got some spunk left I see," he mumbled. "Well my name's Dean, and you don't have to tell me yours, anyways, for I already knew your name Sateari." He smirked.

"I will come back when you learn some manners, for you should be grateful that we took you, for, you would have ended up somewhere much worse," He said in a dark, calm tone.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

It had been, what felt like an eternity, when he finally came back, but this time he had a friend with him. He was carrying something behind his back, rope, I knew what was happening, and I fought back with all the strength I had left. I hadn't eaten for almost two days, and I was weak. I still gave them a good lashing before they subdued me; I even injured one of them. I got a hold of one of his braids and yanked as hard as I could and started scratching at his face, and gave him a good scratch.

"I see you still think of us as enemies." He grumbled as they lead me to some, big hut. I smirked at him, with hate filled eyes. We started up the stairs leading up to the hut, and I saw some surface elves staring at me, so, I thought I would be funny and I lunged at them; they went running

"Why should I be scared of your people if they're, so, scared of a little drow girl," I laughed he turned, and smirked.

"Maybe they think you're going to curse them or something like that," He stated. We got up to the front and entered the hut; it smelled of incense and perfumes. It was dimly lit and filled with animal skins.

"So, this is the drow girl you were talking about," Said the voice in the back of the room, it was deep, calm, and familiar. Once I saw his face I knew why, he was the first surface elf I had ever seen, he was the one that killed my parents. My father was the captain and my mother was the Head Priestess and neither came back. One of the soldiers who served under my father saw who it was and gave me a sketch of what he looked like and it was him!

"So, are you going to kill me like you did my parents?" I snarled, he looked at me with pity

"Your parents attacked my village so I defended it," He said in a sad tone. I was taken back, he was described as a heartless, savage from the surface who killed most of the raiding party, so, why does he sound sad?

"Why are you sitting around here? I thought you were the mighty savage who killed my parents! But, you're just some surface elf, you will be a quick and easy kill!" I screamed at him. I lunged at him to scare him but he caught me by the cuffs on my hands. He looked me in the eyes and all he could see was my hatred, but he saw something else with it.

"I feel your hate and despair, but you are different from the rest of your race; you have felt true sorrow and have experienced love," He stated.

They brought me to a room specially prepared for me. It had a bed, dresser, and a nightstand, but also a metal ring attached to the wall for a chain to be attached. Bars on the window so I couldn't get out plus, I already saw the metal lock on the door.

"This is where you will be staying until we figure out what to do with you," Dean stated as he walked over to the ring and attached a small chain to it and hooked it to the anklet on my leg and started to close the door. "TThere are clothes in the closet and food will be coming soon, so don't worry, we aren't going to starve you,"His speech sly, then he was gone and I was left alone in a foreign place; with no one to keep me company.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I awoke up to the sound of that stupid door opening and that elf's voice, "Did you sleep well my little drow?" He smiled at me with complete and utter delight. It made me feel sick.

"Quick, eat up and get dressed into something presentable," He ordered as he pointed to the closest. I wasn't going to eat, I was going to escape and I would have to get my revenge when I was ready. I prepared myself for my chance to bolt when I heard the door, but to my dismay, he had brought a few friends. That would not sway my animalistic instinct, so, I bolted and injured two of them, but not Dean for I had forgotten something very important. The chain attached to my ankle was still there. Dean grabbed it and yanked as hard as he could. I fell to the ground and the two I hurt grabbed my arms and twisted them behind my back. "You're a handful you little killer," He laughed.

"Come over here and say that you trickster," I snapped. They picked me up off the ground.

"You didn't change, we will have to fix that," He smiled and called for two girls and you could probably guess what happened to me. After that whole thing, they lead me to a big dining hall where there were many surface elves eating and talking, but it all went silent when I entered.

They were staring at me like I was some sort of exotic beast. "Today, you will be taught how to be like one of us and you will become part of our home," Dean said as we walked up to another big room, but there were only a few people in there; one of them being the chief. They led me to a seat and hooked my chain to Dean's belt, so if I was going to make a run for it I would have to get his belt off or perhaps cut him in half. "Did you sleep well, I know it's a lot different from what you're used to, but, it was the best we could do," The chief asked.

"I would have been better in my house, but seeing as I'm now a captive I will say I slept as well as any captive would, I didn't," I smirked and puffed my chest out to show my defiance but all he did was laugh and that ticked me off.

"Well,now, that I'm your chief, I am Chief Tendeilmaster." He smiled, "And I'm your new best friend," A girl chimed in.

"This is my daughter Saida," He said.

I looked at them and said, "I won't be around much longer, for you have in your hands a matron and you know what that means don't you," I sneered in delight as the chief looked at his guards and back to me, then to Dean and they somehow knew I would say that.

"Prove it then," Dean smiled; he thought he had caught me in a corner, but I had my house's name burned into my skin on the back of my neck, along with my house's emblem still in my pocket, "Check the back of my neck and, no, I won't bite, I promise," I teased.

As he moved away my long, white hair and he saw the painful mark on my neck that proved I was matron to house An'duar and that meant I was very gifted in the ways of black magic.

"Take her back to her room," Ordered the chief as he pointed at Dean and the other guard. As they started back, I saw my chance to escape and I was not going to let that get away from me. I took the fork I got at breakfast and cut the rope they had around my cuffs and pressed the pressure point on the back of their necks, paralyzing them. I then made my escape.

It was dark as I made my way through the forest, sounds of creatures I could only dream of echoed through the tree-covered mountain. I made my way through the dark; I realized I was being watched. Suddenly, footsteps came from behind me and I started running, looking for any place to hide. Then, I felt the feeling in my legs fade away and it was difficult to keep my eyes open, just as I felt myself falling someone caught me. My mind went dark and I was totally paralyzed.

When I came to, I was laying on a bedroll. From what I could see I was in a cave, the smell of stagnant air was very strong; which meant I was a good distance under ground. Footsteps echoed through the cavern a voice came from behind me, "So, what is the matron of house An'duar doing wandering through the woods?" A man came from behind me and as soon as I saw him, I thought I was safe.

"Hello, Irarden Fandari," I winced. My mind went back to when we would meet secretly in my bed chamber, we were secret lovers. "I've missed you Irarden," I whimpered.

"I have missed you as well Sateari," I was so happy to see him that I didn't notice the group of cloaked people walking towards us. Suddenly, an arrow pierced Irarden in the shoulder I turned to see Dean pointing a bow at Irarden. I screamed and grabbed him and tried to drag him but he was much bigger than me. All I could do was watch them take him away. I as a drow have never experienced love but he and I felt the closest thing to love we would ever get. As I hid I felt as though I would be forever hunted by that damn elf. I will avenge every person every taken from me and I will start with the elf.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It has been a year since I escaped, my life has been a constant game of cat and mouse, all I can do is wait for the right time to strike the surface elves outpost. Dean has been at this outpost for a while but he will be gone for a few weeks on the hunting trip if that surface elf told the truth then that will be my only chance to sneak in and find what's so important about the outpost.

I tied my hair up and cast a spell I have been practicing for months, it allows me to look like a surface elf for only a short period of time but it should be enough to get me in there.

Twilight was upon the land, the time to strike was close. The anticipation was so heavy in the air I could almost taste it but when I started moving I heard voices only a few feet away from my hide out. I started to move closer to the voices and I got only inches from them and realized that they weren't elf.

"Mages.. damn" I muttered under my breath. Why are they here, they're going to make things harder. While I was cursing my luck my situation got worse.

"Kennan, did you hear something" I heard one of them whisper to his comrade then silence and that's when I realized I had to get out of there. I crept back into the brush and bumped into something, I slowly turned to see the face of a mage smiling down at me.

"So what is a drow doing camped out by herself on the surface?" He asked still smiling.

"I was going to rescue my friend" I stated in a snappy tone. I was about to drop a magic globe of darkness but that's when there friends showed up.

"We will help you get your friend out but on one condition, you will tell us about your culture and ways and teach us some of your spells deal?" He said with agreeing mummers. I thought a bit then agreed to the conditions. Now I can finally find Irarden and go home.

* * *

*message from author* Hey guys, sorry its so short. Please, leave reviews of all kinds. I wanna know what you think. Well have a nice read.


End file.
